Italy will save ya
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Germany and Japan have been captured by Mysterious Enemy. Italy decide to help no metter what. Chapter 6: Italy's weapon - the fional chapter!
1. Our last Hope?

**Discaimer: **Well, we all know, that Hidekaz made this awsome series. If I was making it: Russia wasn't such a madman, Italy wasn't coward and many, many things was different.

So I was wondering: "What if Italy had to save his friends?" and I've decide to make this fanfic, where our favorite pasta-lover is a hero. It's not any historical connection to a plot (I mean - it isn't based on any histirical event). There will be no pairngs, just friendship and family love..

**Our last hope?**

They just couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe that quite strong countries, such as themselves, was defeated and captured so easily. Japan and Germany analyzed every single moment of their battle with Mysterious Enemy and still couldn't see what was the reason of their failure. This analysis, however, wasn't simple. They couldn't quite remember all the details of the battle. They remembered, that in the beginning Japan and Germany was the ones, who were wining. Japan, Germany and Italy went on simple, friendly picnic. They weren't prepared for any battle, during this peaceful meant-to-be morning. But even so, Germany and Japan weren't plain weak without guns and swards. They could defend themselves with their bare hands and this was fact. They quickly put out of action most of their attackers, but there was a weird moment in this failure battle. The moment when they felt strangely dizzy. And from this moment they couldn't bring from their muggy memory what was next.

Despite of reasons, now they were in really miserable situation. They were now sitting in the cell of big fortress in the middle of unknown fields. From the window they could see only grass, rocks and ruins of some ancient buildings. Their cell was small, dirty, cold and pretty much depressing. Kiku and Ludwig were surrounded by walls of black rocks, food they've already received was awful and inadequate, outside of their cell was group of really mean guardians and there were no chance to steal somehow keys. Two times in this whole day Mysterious Enemy came here to take them on tortures. Physical and mental, but for besides of all things – plain cruel.

Now they were sitting in their cell and didn't talk to each other. They was still feeling the pain all over their bodies, and coolness of the cell wouldn't help them. Their wounds were open and no one bothered to fix them. Just twenty hours of this nightmare and both countries already felt tired and miserable. Japan and Germany was still holding on, but the pain and execution made them wonder how long they will be suffer, when somebody help them or kill them.

Ludwig was hugging himself and rubbing he's own arms to feel warm. He looked at Kiku, who was sitting in the corner and watching something on the cell floor. In next moment Japan put up his gaze on Germany and eyes of two prisoners met.

"Do you think…" started quietly Germany. "Do you think we can survive this?"

"It depends, if we want to" answered Japan. Light smile spread on his face, but then changed into sad expression. His eyes came back to floor and then he said: "He don't want any information from us, that's for sure. During tortures he didn't even ask questions. For some reason he captured us, but I don't really know what is his purpose in keeping us."

"Maybe he just want to victimize us." Germany let Japan now his first thought about it. "Maybe his goal is torture us to make us want to die and then we will be killed really painful death."

"It's very likely, but if so, the question is: Did we done something to him, or just he do it all, because it gives him a pleasure?"

"We need to know his identity to find out."

Mysterious Enemy was tall man, taller, then Germany, or even Russia. He was wearing black robe and a white mask, just the same as masks in Venetian Carnival – emotionless and without any individual features. His voice sounded just like it was been changed by some voice-changing recorder; it was deep and creepy. He also wore a hat, that brings to mind Holy Inquisition. When he was showing his hand during tortures (for example touching faces of his two prisoners to make them more uncomfortable) Germany and Japan could realize it was long, osseous and also cold and scratchy in touch. Mysterious Enemy was the creepiest thing they were discovered in last few decades.

Suddenly on Germany's face there was formed little grin. He giggled to his own thought. Japan didn't say anything. He just stared at Ludwig, who give him a lightly happy look and explained:

"Thank God, Italy isn't here with us."

Kiku smiled. "Yeah, Ludwig-san. He's too afraid of pain. He couldn't stand even second in the torture chamber. But now," Japan's face changed into more serious expression. "he is our last hope."

"Our last hope? Yeah, right" said Ludwig with sarcastic tone. "Guy who can't even defend himself; who is the greatest coward we both ever seen, this guy, helping us? Don't say such thing, Kiku. It's better for him not to come near this place. At least one person in former Axis Power formation isn't stuck in this shit."

"Your right, Ludwig-san" said Japan and signed sadly. But still he couldn't stop thinking about Italy like about their last hope. He knew it was ridiculous, but Kiku couldn't help it.

Meanwhile…

Italy was hiding under ruined wall and staring on the fortress against him. His whole body expressed fear, that hide in his mind. His legs was shaking, his hands suddenly hadn't much strength to hold any weapon, he was sweating and his heart pounding like a crazy. Feliciano was fallowing strange group of soldiers, that captured Kiku and Ludwig, and came here. During all this time, when both his allies was imprisoned, Italy was standing in hidden and just observed. He was afraid, worry, even angry – on Mysterious Enemy and on himself, that he didn't help them.

Why? Why he was always such a coward? Why he always had to be such useless ally? Why he didn't try to be – for once – someone, who can help his own friends? His only friends… He was always such weak nation, despite of his famous grandfather. Always ruled by others. Always bulled by others, who wanted him to be part of his house. And after unification nothing much changed. He still was such weakling.

"Pact of Steel…" whispered Italy and clenched his hands in frustration. Helping them was his responsibility, his duty, a matter of his honor. Germany and Japan always run to save him and he didn't try to save them before. There wasn't such need. But now it's different. This time Ludwig and Kiku didn't have a chance to save themselves. This time someone else have to save them.

And Italy knew it have to be him. Cause they were his allies. Cause they were his friends. Forever and ever.

But even somebody, who wasn't good at strategy, like Italy, could say that lonely attack on huge, armed fortress is pure craziness, so Feliciano needed to make some preparations. He had on his mind some kind of plan, but he knew it will be better if somebody stronger and more experienced in war could support him. However, Italy was mentally prepared for everything, just to help Ludwig and Kiku.

Feliciano stood straight and started to leaving the fields. Last time he looked at fortress, where his allies was kept. Who knows how they feel right now? Who knows what they suffer in this big, scary castle?

"Don't worry" he murmured with determinate gaze on the fortress. "Italy will save ya."


	2. Italy is serious

**From Author (who is even awsomer the Gilbert XD): **Well, so now it's "bigger" chapter. And please, leave some reviews. I really love them and this is my first fic in English.

**Italy is serious**

"No way!" screamed Romano, when Feliciano explained, why he invited him. "I'm not gonna help this potato head!"

"But, Romano, the Pact of Steel is obliging us…" North Italy was trying again to convince his brother.

"This potato head forced you to make a oath with him and now he want you to save his butt!" South Italy said with fury. "Does great Germany hasn't enough strength to get himself from this shit by on his own?!"

Feliciano knew from the very beginning that Romano won't be favorable with any kind of help for Germany, but he hoped, if he ask gently his older brother, he will agree because of family relations and honor of their country. However the unwillingness for Ludwig was stronger, then family and political responsibilities.

"The thing is he can't" Feliciano answered with calm tone. "They need our help, brother. If you don't want to help Ludwig, help at least Kiku."

"So riceball head also fell in it?" Romano said and rolled his gaze on ceiling. "Wonderful. In any case," Romano added and looked on younger brother again. "I'm not intending to take part in it. And you better also leave this bastard on his own, Feliciano. He have bad influence on you."

He was rushing to leave, when he felt that his brother caught his arm.

"You don't understand, Romano" North Italy said. There was despair in his voice. "They are my friends."

"Politics is hard and cruel art, Feliciano." Romano answered and broke away from his caught. "International relations are ruled, beside of all things, by business. There is no place for something like friendship. I thought you know it very well after all this years of being ruled by others, but you still think Germany and Japan was helping you, because you are their friend. If you still thinking like that, dream on. But don't expect I will help you."

He turned around and started to walking through the entrance. With disbelieve Feliciano was watching how his own brother is leaving him. Italy had an impression that his heart will break apart from this horrible feeling of betrayal. The silent sound of Romano's foots was bumping in Feliciano's head. Then North Italy heard crack of closing door and suddenly there was only silence, which hit him like a hammer.

Feliciano leaned himself on table, which was the nearest furniture, and clenched his fists in hopeless feeling of despair. Not only his brother refused to help him, but – what was worst – he had right about politics. It's a law that discovered their man, Machiavelli and others also was often saying such things. That in politics everyone are doing everything to gain as much as they can. That all pacts are made just to be broken, when it starts to be uncomfortable for one of the sides. Because human nature is evil and everyone are egoists.

Italy didn't believe in it. For him there were people, who were good, evil, lazy, strict, scary, nice… He couldn't claim such thing – that every human is evil from very beginning. Especially not after all those years of friendship with Germany and Japan. But in one point Machiavelli and Romano had right. If Italy wanted to save his friends, he needed to have something to offer other nations for support. Well, Germany and Japan had made some friendships with other nations, such as Japan with England and Greece. And Feliciano shouldn't forget about Ludwig's brother, Gilbert.

However Italy was met with Prussia first after he left fortress. Gilbert wasn't seem to believe in what Feliciano was saying.

_"West defeated? Come on! It's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"_

_"But that's true! I swear that's how it was!"_

_"West wouldn't be defeated that easily. He's my brother. He isn't that awesome as me, but he is strong. The same goes to our oriental friend. So stop joking, Feliciano."_

_"I'm not joking! Please, Gilbert, believe me!"_

_"Just go home and sleep well."_

_And Prussia led him gently right way through entrance._

Now Italy sat on the couch and started to think about it all carefully. There was only one thing he could offer. The thing everyone desired the most. Thing that will encourage them all to help. Just in case, if Romano and Machiavelli was right, Feliciano could make it in other way.

* * *

It was dark. Dark because behind the window there was navy blue night with sparkly seeds of stars. If they weren't in this damn fortress, Ludwig and Kiku would be startled of this view. But Japan and Germany couldn't admire the sky, because they were drugged out of their cell by two guardians. On hallway Mysterious Enemy was already waiting for them. Both prisoners knew it's time for another portion of tortures. Two nations resisted in spite of their aching bodies, but soon they was pacified by suddenly attack on their heads. After that the executioner led them through dungeons, then up through the stairs and finally, on top of it, he opened the large, heavy door to torture chamber.

Germany and Japan had had been tied to tables near each other. Then one of the guardians put in Ludwig's mouth piece of cotton and a funnel. Mysterious Enemy leaned upon him with hose in his hands. Germany knew what is going to happened to him and because of just thinking about it, his eyes widened.

"It's probably the invention of Spain." Mysterious Enemy said. Germany could swear that this monster smiled devilishly behind this mask. "It's called 'Toca', a water torture. You heard about it, right, Germany? I think so. I also suppose you used it many times."

Ludwig didn't respond, even didn't nodded. He just stared with horror on pipe in his executioner's hands.

"Stop it!" Kiku screamed all of sudden, equally frightened as his companion. "Leave him alone!"

Mysterious Enemy turned his gaze on Japan, and said:

"How sweet. Little, honorable Japan want to protect his friend. Let me say one thing, before you continue to be a altruist. After I finish with him, I will take care of you. Yours neighbor, China, have interesting way of curing all sorts of things, don't you think?"

"Acupuncture…" Japan whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes." Mysterious Enemy hissed with some kind of pleasure. "I heard it really work, but if you stick needle in wrong point, the patient will feel horrible pain. I wondering if you still will be a hero, when you know, that as long as Germany's suffering is extending, your pain isn't experienced by you. And who knows? Maybe if I get tired with him, I'll give up with you? Which one would be better: help your friend and suffer by yourself, or maybe abandon him and prolonging your pain? Think about it, Japan."

"You're a monster!" yelled Japan. "You're the most disgustful human I've ever seen!"

"Oh, thank you. Let's start the fun."

Mysterious Enemy hung the hose above funnel in Germany's mouth and ordered his men to turn on the water.

* * *

Italy stood against door to the room, where World Conference had taken place. He took deep breath and slowly open the door a bit. He didn't came in, yet. He just watched people summoned there. Everybody were waiting for the beginning. Romano was already sitting in his place and talking with Antonio… and Roderich, which was rather unique picture in nowadays. Feliciano rolled his gaze on other nations. Greece seemed to be confused about something and North Italy knew, Hercules was worried, because of Kiku absence. England and America didn't paid attention on disappearance of Germany and Japan, cause they were busy with arguing, and Canada was trying to say something to solve their problem, but he was overlooked. France was hitting to Hungary and Russia was playing something with China.

Italy slowly came in. At fist moment nobody realized him and his lack of smile, which was so unlike for him. First, who notice it, was – of course – South Italy. He looked on his brother with cold gaze. Without paying attention on this reaction of Romano, Feliciano stood on the platform. Right now everybody abandoned their little things, and, confused, started to watch oddly serious Italian.

The aura emitted by him made everybody strangely uncomfortable. It was like breeze of cold, arctic wind. It soaked through skin into bones and leave feeling of creep. His face expression, his figure, the way he walked in – everything about this, usually cheerful guy, was so deeply sad, that every person in the Conference Room was sure something bad happened. That's why they don't say anything, just watched Feliciano.

Italy took another deep breath and once again rolled his eyes on his listeners. He felt really nervous right now, when everybody was staring at him. Suddenly he remembered fortress, where his friends were imprisoned, and he clenched his fingers on backups of platform. _They need me_, he thought. Finally he spoke:

"You must help me!"

Everyone widened a bit their eyes with surprise. Italy continued with tone of despair:

"Germany and Japan had been captured! Guy, who took them away, is keeping them in big fortress! Please, help me! I can't save them alone!"

Nations looked for a moment on each other and then there was one, big, crushing for Italy laugh. Feliciano felt as he want to cry. His hand was shaking. He didn't know was this laugh because everybody knows Kiku and Ludwig are strong and all conference thought Italy is dramatizing, or just they didn't want to help him, because Machiavelli had right.

But Italy wasn't going to give up. He straight himself up, opened his mouth and with shaking, but loud voice said something that silenced laugh of them all:

"I will give you my lands!"

It was like thunder or shot from the gun. Everyone returned their gaze on lonely Italian on the platform. Silence took control under Conference Room. Silence filled with confusion, shock and disbelieve.

"I will give you my lands, if you help me save Ludwig and Kiku." Feliciano said and everyone could hear his determination, beyond shaking voice of desperate man. "I will do everything what's needed, but please – help me save Germany and Japan from this creepy guy."

Suddenly there was big noise in the Conference Room. Nations was whispering between themselves. Feliciano knew he have to wait, but it didn't helped a bit. He was really nervous. He didn't know how much of his land will be taken, but now he couldn't change anything. He also didn't know how many people will offer their help.

Door to Conference Room was opened with "smash" sound and furious Gilbert came in. He stood beside Feliciano and rolled his cold gaze on even more shocked, then first time, company.

"Do you think he would offer such thing, if my bro and Kiku weren't in serious danger?!" he yelled. "Do you think their absence isn't strange at all?! Let me tell you something, you bunch of wimps! My brother didn't came back to me last night! And when I phoned to Japan, he didn't answered! I believe Italy! He's too serious about it to lie! I don't know how you, but I don't wonna let this bastard hurt them! I will help Feliciano save my brother, no matter what! Who will come with us?!"

Once again there was silence. Feliciano and Gilbert was waiting for any sound of agreement or disagreement. First person, who stood up was South Italy. Romano was furious and Feliciano would be surprised if he wasn't after hearing his proposition. Suddenly Romano's expression relaxed, just like he was calmed down.

"Ok, you dumbass. I will help you." He said with sigh of resignation. "You can hurt yourself helping that potato bastard."

Feliciano felt unspoken happiness. Romano stayed like this with big, but calmed annoyance and staring at younger brother.

The next person, who stood up, was America, who said with enthusiasm:

"Yosh! Real hero, like me, will save those two poor souls!"

"Oh, stop this bloody nonsense! You weren't the one who stood up first, you damn hypocrite!" England scold him and also put himself up. Then he said to Italy: "Don't worry, Feliciano. I will help you even without taking your lands."

"We all won't take any of them." Austria added, also standing up. "It's responsibility of United Nations to help each other when we're in pinch."

With another seconds, to Feliciano's happiness, another persons were joining to them. Suddenly there was no one, who was standing. Italy smiled, when fresh portion of hope nested in his heart. Now he had allies on his side. Now he had opportunity to save his friends.


	3. Stay still, West

Finally! The song, sung by Germany, is "Lili Marlene". Check it on YouTube.

**Stay still, West**

Gilbert and Arthur put their gaze on fortress before them. They decided to make little reconnaissance, since they knew Italy didn't enter the prison of his friends. They needed to summon the data about enemy's territory, which could help United Nations make strategy. Arthur claimed that there's no better spy, then him. And Gilbert dared to doubt it and said, that he will go with him.

Now when they were at place, they felt their pounding hearts in their chests and adrenaline running in their veins. It wasn't their first time, but it seemed kinda weird. Well, in this big fortress were imprisoned friend of England and Prussia's brother. It was different then normal spying mission. It was personal. Both spies knew that information they will summon during this walking through Mysterious Enemy's castle, will help them save Ludwig and Kiku.

"Are you there?" France's voice asked in their earphones.

"Yeah." England answered shortly.

"We will soon going inside." Prussia added.

"Be careful." Italy said. "This guy is really scary."

"Don't worry, Feliciano." Gilbert smiled. "I've been breaking in more frightful places."

"Let's start it." Arthur ordered and both spies disconnected.

England and Prussia ducked and started carefully rush to other side of fortress, to find better "entrance". As soon as they managed to get to wall, they looked up, searching for any guardians on top of fortification. To their surprise, it seemed that they found the unguarded fragment. Gilbert and Arthur didn't waste time any longer. They threw robes in the air. Soon the hacks on the end of robes grappled to the top of the fortification and both spies started to climbing on the wall.

* * *

Japan's leg looked horrible. From crushed right knee was running red river, which flooded on the black floor of cell. Ludwig looked in his friend's eyes and knew Kiku is now suffering horrible pain. There was no doubt – leg was broken. And Germany knew he had to somehow help Japan.

"Hold on, Japan. I will fix your leg." He said with sure tone. Japan's eyes widened and he whispered:

"But there's no bandages. And do you know how do it?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you like this. I only need something to starch and tie it up."

Germany was desperately looking for something long. There was no bed, to take two of its bolds and this made Ludwig worry. But he had to stay calm in this kind of situation. He couldn't show his friend even a little bit of panic. So he rolled his eyes on cell in search for something else.

When he looked up, he saw bars in the window. He stood up and came closer to see it better, then he caught to bars and moved it a bit. The stone, in which bars was standing, seemed to hold it not very tightly. It wasn't to bad, but Germany was disappointed of bars' not very long length. Well, it was better then nothing. Ludwig used all his strength to get them out of stone. After three minutes he had both bars in his hands. He kneeled beside still confused Japan and put bars on both sides of knee. Then Ludwig got off his shirt and made from it long stripes to use it as a bandages.

All this time Kiku was watched him with confusion. He felt so weak that he desperately wanted to cry. And that was what he'd done. Started to sob, no matter, who was going to hear it (at least guardians was far away right now). He was tired, hopeless, upset and in pain from many needles, which Mysterious Enemy stuck in the Kiku's muscles. Japan tried to stay strong (Japanese should always be graceful), but now he felt unstoppable feeling of bottomless depression.

Germany saw him crying and held his both hands on Japan's shoulders. Then German smiled to Japanese as warm as he could.

"Don't worry, Kiku. It will be OK. We will soon get out of here."

"I am disgrace to my people." Japan sobered. "I should commit seppuku right after being caught, but this bustard don't even let me do it! I didn't have knife! I want to die, but I don't have a knife!"

"Kiku, listen." Ludwig started holding his hands on Kiku's cheeks to make him look in Germany's eyes. "If you die, not only you die, but also your civilization. You must stay still no matter what. Do you understand?"

"I can't, Ludwig-san." Japan wept quietly.

"Yes, you can." Germany said, smiling once again. "We were in many prisons during whole this World War II. You and I could stand many tortures, including England's cooking."

Japan laughed after this joke, but then he returned to being grim.

"Well," he said. "we had Italy with us. He always knew how to cheer us up."

Germany sat beside him, smiled with nostalgia and answered:

"Yeah, that's true. He was pain in the neck when it came to fighting, but he's good at making everyone feel better. Wait, what he was usually doing?"

"He was making pasta." Kiku replied with grin. "But we can't do it right now, I guess."

"He was also singing." Ludwig said. "Something cheerful and beautiful. Something that always brought to mind good things."

"Let's try it. You know some songs like that?"

"I don't know much songs, but I can try with this one…"

He leaned his back against wall, looked on the ceiling with nostalgic gaze and started to sing.

_Vor der Kaserne, vor dem grossen Tor,_

_Stand eine Laterne und steht sie noch davor._

_So wollen wir uns wiedersehn,_

_Bei der Laterne wolln wir stehn,_

_Wie einst Lilli Marleen, wie einst Lilli Marleen_.

His voice was silent, but Kiku heard him perfectly. The words in German wasn't that harsh as people say. Germany was singing softly and lyrics also sounded softly. Kiku thought this was a love song, because it involved woman's name and was sang by Ludwig with such softness.

_Unsre beiden Schatten, sie sehn wie einer aus,_

_Dass wir so lieb uns hatten, dass sah man_

_gleich daraus._

_Und alle Leute wolln es sehn,_

_Dass wir bei der Laterne stehn,_

_Wie einst Lillli Marleen, wie einst Lilli Marleen._

Japan rolled his eyes from the floor to the Germany's face. It seemed that he was near to cry and he looked distant. He was now in somewhere else.

* * *

In the Conference Room everyone was sitting at the round table and waiting for report from Arthur and Gilbert. On the top of the table there was radio – an only connection with both spies. Nervous Italy bit the nail of his thumb and stared obsessively on radio. His head was now full of memories of all this moments with Germany and Japan. All this secret training during World War II (even if Germany was a bit brutal, it brought to Italy's heart nostalgia), all this holidays spend with Japan in Italy's lands (oh, it was such a great fun showing him all his finest architecture relics), all their trips, conversations, dinners with pasta, wurst or sushi.

Feliciano hoped they are OK. He hoped that Kiku didn't commit seppuku yet. He hoped Ludwig wasn't hurt anyhow. Feliciano was hungry for any kind of information about how they doing. This drove him crazy. Time was passing horrible slowly. In whole Italy's body was strange, heavy feeling of coolness. His heart was weighty like it was made from iron.

Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned his gaze and saw Romano, who was smiling to younger brother the way Feliciano hadn't seen him smiling before. His grin was warm, nice and friendly. His eyes seemed to say: "It will be fine." It was so weird picture – aggressive Romano with such expression. Hand of South Italy still was lying on the shoulder of North Italy. Feliciano was hugged with one arm by his older brother.

This emotional support helped Feliciano a bit stand this horrible luck of information. At lest Romano would don't like Germany, or even Japan, but he was his – Feliciano's – brother. Older brothers always suppose to hold up their younger siblings.

Feliciano's eyes returned to radio. He thought about other older brother, who now was approaching his younger brother. Italy was wondering what kind of thoughts have now Gilbert.

"We're inside." Arthur said suddenly. Everybody moved for a moment, then they heard another whisper from Englishman: "We are going down. Dungeons are always in the lower levels."

"We understood." America answered and added with worry: "Be careful, Iggy."

"Stop call me that, you damn twit." He was angry, but had enough self-control to not yell at Alfred. "Besides, I'm strong."

"Americans…" Gilbert sighed.

* * *

Prussia and England was walking down the stairs from the top of fortifications. They were standing carefully their foots to make as less noise as they could. The hallway of the stairs was long, dark and tight, so Prussia was walking before England and warned, if he observed something suspicious. When Gilbert finally reached the end of stairs, he suddenly stopped Arthur, blocking him way by hand.

"What's wrong?" Arthur whispered.

Gilbert didn't respond. His finger just showed Arthur group of guardians, who were talking to each other in the hallway of this level. Thanks to darkness in the stairs, they couldn't see two intruders. But still Gilbert stood beside the wall with Arthur, which made harder to get found by guardians.

Red eyes observed carefully everything in the dungeon's hallway. Dark walls were made from black stone, The high ceiling was supported by thick columns. Only light came form torches hung on walls and tiny windows in the cells. Gilbert counted ten small units without any kind of beds or toilets. There were only rocks, bars, which separating prisoners from rest of the world, and tiny window. But what was intriguing, all rooms was empty.

Talking guardians started to rush in stairs direction. In first moment Arthur wanted to escape by going up, but Gilbert caught his wrist and made him stop. They observed with adrenaline, how guardians was coming to them. But when Arthur thought he and Gilbert will be revealed, guardians just went left and passed the stairs,

Arthur sighed with relief. Gilbert went on the floor and rolled his eyes in search for cell, where could be his brother. Soon Arthur joined to him. They was walking really carefully, cause in this place still could've been guardians. They quietly and slowly walking straight ahead, watching every corner of level to find something interesting.

Suddenly they heard something weird. Watchful Gilbert once again made himself and Arthur hide, this time behind the column. The noise wasn't talk, nor the sound of someone's shoes. It was singing. Silent and sad singing. Echo made it clearly hearable for both nations behind the column. Gilbert was listened it for few seconds, before he could recognize the voice of his own little brother.

_Deine Schritte kennt sie, deinen zieren Gang._

_Alle Abend brennt sie, mich vergass sie lang._

_Und sollte mir ein Leids geschehn,_

_Wer wird bei der Laterne stehn,_

_Wie einst Lilli Marleen, wie einst Lilli Marleen?_

_"West…" Gilbert whispered, without notice._

His thought came right to imprisoned Ludwig, whose voice was full of sadness, almost despair. It seemed like he was tired and broken. Gilbert was wondering what happened to him. Just listening him, although, didn't answered to his question.

"What?!" Alfred asked shocked and even stood up.

Everyone knew, how Prussia called Germany, so when they heard his whisper, that meant only one thing: Arthur and Gilbert had found Ludwig and Kiku.

Feliciano's heart started to pounding quicker. It was popped like crazy, when radio brought weak sound of Ludwig's voice. Italy stood up rapidly, like he was tried to hear it more clearly, which was truth. Feliciano wanted to be sure, that he was hearing correctly. That his ears doesn't deceiving him. He took deep breath and waited for another word from Gilbert, but after minute it didn't came.

"Hey, Say something, you damn fuggots!" Romano yelled.

"Did you found them?" Alfred asked with worry.

"Yeah." Arthur answered. "They are imprisoned on the lowest floor. It seems, they are only prisoners in whole fortress."

All nations in room startled.

"We will talk about it later." Gilbert added. "Now we come back to our reconnaissance."

Gilbert was thinking about the safest way to come near cell, when he noticed tall figure in black robe and mask on his face. Suddenly Ludwig stopped singing. Prussia and England was watched the guest with thrilled feeling of creep on their skin. There was something about this guy, that made them uncomfortable and insecure, even if they weren't seen by him. Still hidden behind the column Gilbert and Arthur could see, how Mysterious Enemy stand beside the cell, where Ludwig was held.

"What, the hell, are you want from us?!" Germany suddenly barked. His voice was shaking and that made Gilbert's blood boil.

"Guess by yourself, Germany." Mysterious Enemy answered. "You're clever, it won't take you much time."

"Stay away from us!" Ludwig yelled. "You bastard! Stay away!"

"Or what?" their executer hissed. "You know, you and Japan aren't in situation to command me. I can make your life even worse then it is now. Now it is a nightmare, but I can make it a hell. I'm very good in torture, as you could find out."

"Italy?" Arthur whispered.

"Yes?" Feliciano asked.

"Do this guy, who is holding Germany and Japan, has black robe and Venetian mask on his face?" Arthur asked over.

"Yes!" Italy almost screamed. "That's how he look alike!"

"We're seeing him now." England said with serious tone. "We will talk later."

Gilbert clenched his fingers on backs of column. So this asshole tortured West… Prussia was staring at Mysterious Enemy and wondering in what state was now Germany. Was he dying? Or maybe he had just few wounds? Well, Gilbert knew his younger brother. He knew Ludwig was strong and rough. He has to be after so many wars. But his voice… His voice was shaking…

"I think you have something to discuss with Japan." Mysterious Enemy said and turned from him. "I will do you a flavor and leave you alone. You can't escape anyway."

He started to leaving. After two-three minutes there were only Prussia, England, Germany and (probably) Japan.

Gilbert commanded:

"Let's go."

Prussia and England rushed to cell quickly, forgetting about carefulness.

When Germany and Japan heard once again sound of someone's foots, they thought, it was Mysterious Enemy again, and felt hopeless wrath mixed with fear. But soon they saw two friendly faces of Gilbert and Arthur, and grinned. They were saved! Prussia and England will help them escape!

The expression on Gilbert's face, when he saw his brother, was angry grimace. Ludwig had thin, wide cut on forehead, but the worst one was on his naked torso. It wasn't just one cut. It was bunch of cuts carved deeply on his skin. There was also some scalds from cigarettes and burning iron. Ludwig was a bit less muscular and pale like ghost. His sad eyes had black rims, the signs of lack of sleep. Japan was pale and seemed to not sleep very well too, but he had also lots of scars from needles. When Arthur saw his fixed leg, he knew it was broken. Both prisoners was looking miserable.

"West…" Gilbert whispered with shock. Then he clenched his fingers on bars and bit his lip. "West, what this bastard have done to you?"

"Just help me, Gilbert." Germany said with tired voice.

"Sorry, Germany. We can't do this." England said. Both prisoners frown. "We are here just to gather information. But we will save you."

Germany made angry grimace. He fought with himself to not bark at them, it could brought here guards.

"You don't understand." He whispered. "This place is horrible."

"We won't hold on much long." Japan added.

"We want to help you!" Gilbert yelled, but angry hush from his brother kept him in order.

"All United Nations want to release you." Arthur said. "Italy told us, what happened, and asked for help. We don't leave you like that."

"You have good friend in him." Prussia said as silent as he could to be also hearable. His eyes were distant, when the remembered the voice of Feliciano:_ I will give you my lands, if you help me save Ludwig and Kiku…_ "He want to save you. He really do." Gilbert clenched his fists and added: "And he will save you. Just hold it a little longer and wait for him."

They started to leave, but stunned Germany stopped them:

"Wait, wait, wait. You say: Italy is gonna save us?"

Both spies turned their gaze.

"Yes." Arthur answered. "Well, not without our help, but…"

"Listen carefully and say it to others," Ludwig started with serious glare. "You can send anybody else, but Feliciano can't come here. I will tell it once again: Italy cannot come here. It will be equal with his death."

"We don't want him suffer like us." Japan's voice went out from cell.

"I see." Arthur answered with understanding. "We will tell him."

"And you, West," Gilbert added and smiled. "stay still."


	4. Summoning dead

**Autor's note: **Please, I need reviews to live!

**Summoning dead**

"So," England started after his and Prussia's returning from fortress. "Germany and Japan are held on the lowest floor. As we said before, they are only prisoners in whole building."

"The fortress has no moat," Gilbert continued. "but inside there is a lot of soldiers. On every floor. They are armed with guns, but have also short knives. We've got there by climbing on the top and going through the stairs."

"The main entrance to the fortress is placed two floors above Germany and Japan's cell."

"On the highest floor there is big chamber which probably is the place, where West and Kiku are tortured."

"Well, their condition isn't good. Kiku has broken leg and we don't know what about Ludwig. It won't be easy to get them out from there."

"And what about this guy, who is keeping them?" asked Alfred.

"We don't know, who he is." Gilbert answered. "We also don't know what is his purpose in keeping West and Kiku." Suddenly he clenched his teeth and with angry grimace said: "This bastard although…"

_"I see." Arthur answered with understanding. "We will tell him."_

_"And you, West," Gilbert added and smiled. "stay still."_

_Arthur and Gilbert turned back to the stairs and stunned. Before them was standing Mysterious Enemy, who's cold eyes drilled both spies and made them sweating in no time. He came closer and intruders felt crazy pounding of their hearts. All his stature had creeping them from the bottom of their bodies. Suddenly they were too afraid to even move their toes._

_"Well, well, well." Mysterious Enemy said. "Look, who's came to me? Prussia and England. I guess you wanted to free your friends. But two pathetic ex-empires can't match with me. What will do you do to defeat me? Give me poisoned tea?"_

_Just when he said it Gilbert turned back to normal. He discretely drew out the knife from his belt and then he quickly attacked. But the Mysterious Enemy was faster, then him. He caught Prussia's hand, when knife had to do only one centimeter to drawn in Mysterious Enemy's left flank. He squeezed hand so hard, that Gilbert screamed from pain. Gilbert's opponent hit his stomach and Prussia kneeled. He didn't met someone that strong. He felt coolness in whole his body. He was afraid to put his gaze up._

_"Gilbert!" Ludwig went with long, filled by despair scream._

_"Damn it." Arthur mumbled. He hadn't any gun with him to defend his companion and himself._

_"Brotherly love…" Mysterious Enemy kneeled before Gilbert and put man's chin up, to look in to his eyes. "what a pathetic invention."_

_"Shut up." Gilbert growled. Mysterious Enemy stood up._

_"Oh, it would be great fun, if I hold you with me. I wonder, what would your brother do, if I give him that kind of proposition: I will exchange him for you and England."_

_"I would refuse!" Germany yelled._

_"Like a hell, you would refuse. Somebody needs to help your poor brother. But you all are in my power now. Was this necessary to came here? Was helping those two weakling really necessary? I'm stronger then you."_

_He kicked Gilbert, and then punched Arthur's stomach. Prussia flied with impact right through the bars of Ludwig and Kiku's cell, when England bowed in half and tried to not lost his balance and in the end leaned against the wall, beside Prussia._

_"Gilbert!"_

_"Arthur-san!"_

_"Leave them alone!" Germany screamed._

_"I should crash you two in front of them," Mysterious Enemy said to intruders. "but I will set you free, because I want more nations to play with."_

"_Mon Dieu_! Who is he?" astonished France asked. "He have weird strength and love to torture people. What kind of human or demon is this guy?"

"We have no time to think about it." England answered with serious tone. "We have to make a plan to help Ludwig and Kiku. And we must hurry up."

"Well," Alfred stood up. "the best way will be threw there bomb."

"Moron, you will kill everybody, including Germany and Japan." Arthur scolded him. "It's that what you want?"

"Well, we don't have much choice." China said. "We need to break there and take them first. Then, eventually, we can bombard it. The problem is: Do it secretly or just make an open attack on the fortress?"

"I vote for second option." Prussia grinned with evil smile. "I will kill this guy with pleasure."

"No, we can't be ridiculous, Gilbert." England said. "We don't know everything about this guy to fight with him personally. I think the best way would the quiet way."

"No!" Gilbert hit loudly the table of platform. "I will not agree with it!"

"Me too. I want fight!" Alfred yelled.

For fifteen minutes they were arguing as usual. England was scolding America, who was proudly saying he's a hero. France disagreed with everything what both of them say. South Italy was cursing on their incompetence. It was chaos. Everyone – beside Canada, North Italy, Russia and some other, rather shy or peaceful nations – was yelling, trying to surpass others, like on the crowded fair. Feliciano was watching it with sadness. His friends suffered unimaginable anguishes, but their "saviors" wasted time on argues. He wished, there was Ludwig to keep them in order.

Italy stood up slowly, didn't seen by others, who were busy with arguing. He took deep breath, then hit the table to get their attention and screamed:

"Stop it! You're wasting the time! We have to quickly make a plan."

Everyone stopped and gazed on him.

"Oh Gosh," Lithuania was keeping staring with amazement. "Germany died and possessed Italy's body."

"I… I have a plan." Feliciano said. Everybody sat down. "I was thinking about it from the moment, when I left the fortress."

"We have nothing to loose, so tell us about it, Italy." Was England's answer.

"Hey, brother?" Feliciano turned his gaze on Romano.

"Yeah?" South Italy asked.

"Do you still have some of this drinks from mafia?"

"Well, yeah. Why you ask?"

"We will make pasta." The younger Italian said and grinned.

"Pasta?" France rose his eyebrow.

"Another ridiculous plan…" England sighed.

"But not ordinary pasta." Feliciano said with smile. "It will be special pasta, that I'll use to put out of action the guards."

"Nice." America smiled. "But you know… England's food would be equally good."

"Or Finland's salmiakki." Ivan added.

"Hey!" both offended nations screamed.

Italy sighed and decided to continue:

"I will sneak into fortress, put to sleep guards – that they, for sure, will eat my pasta – and help Ludwig and Kiku."

"What?! You?!" Austria shouted. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh, look at me." A bit irritated Feliciano opened his arms. "I'm not that suspicious as most of you. I look like a stupidly happy, little guy. They will rather laugh at me, then suspect something. Besides, I want to do my best to save Germany and Japan. Why it shouldn't be me?"

"Well…" England started, but Prussia ended:

"It's West's request."

Feliciano opened his mouth with disbelief, but didn't say anything.

"He said, we can send anybody, but you, Italy. I know it's hard, but West and Kiku don't want you to get in troubles."

"Your plan, although, is good and we think about enforcing it." Alfred said with smile. "Don't worry. You already did really much, Feliciano."

"Sit down, brother." Romano pulled down Feliciano's shirt.

North Italy silently sat on his chair. He didn't heard what they were saying, he just drown in his own thoughts. Feliciano felt like some kind of weakling, on who nobody can count. Well, he wasn't very useful during both World Wars; he wasn't brave or well disciplined, he hadn't brilliant ideas and couldn't analyze the situation, but now he won't sit and do nothing.

He caught some part of dialogue between United Nations. They were still not came with any solution. Feliciano started to feel hopelessness, that almost made him cry. Time! Horrible time, wasted on pointless argues, while Germany and Japan are in pinch! Italy looked on the clock. 6 pm. It was almost three days since they were captured. He clenched his fists, because of helpless anger.

"If grandpa Rome was here, he surely could do something." Italy whispered. His brother looked at him with surprise.

"Well, he would, but he's dead."

"I know, but I wonder, what he would do? Sometimes l wish, I could ask him for advice."

"Me too, Feliciano. Me too."

"Oh, well." China sighed. "Let's make a break. Maybe we need some fresh air to think better."

Everyone agreed with it and started to leave the Conference Room. Everyone, but Feliciano, who was just sitting on his chair and thinking. Worry wouldn't let him rest, that's for sure. He wasn't realizing that he wasn't alone in the room. Romano couldn't left his brother in that state. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He was wondering what he should do to cheer Feliciano up, when suddenly door opened and Russia's head leaned out from it. Ivan smiled, when he saw Feliciano, and came to Italian closer. Feliciano felt on his shoulder someone's hand. Surprised he turned his gaze and stunned when he saw smiling Ivan, meanwhile Romano made cold gaze.

"I've heard what you said about Ancient Rome." Ivan grinned even wider. "I think I can help you."

"How?" North Italy asked.

"I'm good in magic. I can summon ghosts." Russia answered. Wide smile appeared on Italy's face.

"Really?"

Russia nodded. Then they both heard behind them Romano's voice:

"Yeah, and you help us, if we become one with you, right, snow bastard?"

"Actually, I was thinking about free holidays in Venice. Well, I also want to see Rome for my own eyes."

"Yeah, like you could summon dead." England opened door wide and came in to the Conference Room. "No way, I will let you do it alone, Ivan. I will summon the Ancient Rome and you will be only my assistant."

"Ok, but you will pay me with vodka for this humiliation."

Russia took from the blackboard chalk and quickly drew on the table circle with properly signs in it, when England dragged out from his sit old book with Latin title and started to browse its pages to found right spell. When Ivan ended with circle, he started to curtain the windows. Both Italies was watching it with amazement. Soon in the Conference Room dominated darkness. Arthur stood on the platform and started to mumble something in Latin. Soon to the Conference Room started coming other nations. Arthur tried to ignore Alfred's laugh (well, it was easy, because his good assistant, Ivan, hit America's head, to keep him quiet).

Suddenly in the middle of the circle blew up purple light. Every nation in the room was startled, when on table appeared figure of tall man in the Roman armor and red robe. From minute to minute his face was clearer and clearer and in the end everybody saw Ancient Rome. Ghost opened his eyes and stunned, when he saw his adult grandsons. Francis, Feliciano and Romano also couldn't believe their eyes. They haven't seen grandfather in really long period of time and they thought, they won't see him anymore. So in first place Rome's grandsons felt unspoken happiness to see once again somebody, who they've lost long time ago.

Rome walked toward them, curious and silent. He kneeled before all three of them and hugged them tightly. Then he stopped and stood up with smile.

"I know, you summoned me, because you need advice, Chibitalia, but I'm still glad to see you and your brothers. All of you grown up, since I disappeared."

"We also love to see you again, grandpa." Feliciano said. Romano and Francis nodded.

"So tell me everything."

Italy made serious expression and started to explain:

"Grandpa Rome, my two friends had been captured by guy, who is really strong…"

"Oh, sounds exciting." Rome smiled.

"Ekhm… grandpa."

"Sorry. I won't interrupt you anymore."

Italy told his grandfather everything, what England and Prussia have learned about fortress and Mysterious Enemy. Rome was listening carefully and it seemed, he was thinking about any way to help his grandson.

"And we still don't have good plan, grandpa Rome. Please help me, I'm not good in this military things."

"Well, you and Romano never were the fighting ones…"

"Grandpa, damn it. Please don't give me reasons to be ashamed." Romano said.

"Oh, yeah. So you run from France, because you play tag with him?" Rome sighed and turned his gaze on Feliciano. "I see in your eyes fire, Chibitalia. The fire I've never seen in you before. And this idea with pasta wasn't that bad at all. It can work."

"How did you know?" shocked Italy asked. Rome smiled.

"I heard when you were talking about it, Chibitalia. Anyway," his face expression changed into more serious. "You know, fighting for your close ones is the most beautiful reason to fight. Man, that you're talking about, isn't human. You can't defeat him just like that, but you still have good weapon to do it."

"Weapon?" Italy asked. "You mean pasta?"

"No." Rome started to laugh. "Not pasta, Chibitalia. I meant this." He pointed at Feliciano's heart. "Sorry, I can't say it loud, because gods forbade me. You will had to figure it out for yourself, but I'm sure it won't be difficult for someone like you."

"Well, Feliciano is rather…" Romano started, but didn't end.

Rome turned around and stood on the circle.

"I will be watching you from the sky, Feliciano. I hope you will succeed. This demon must be stopped."

Purple light glowed and blinded everyone in the Conference Room. When it stopped and everyone opened their eyes, they saw that Ancient Rome disappeared.


	5. Oh, my sun

**_Oh my sun…_**

Germany and Japan was sitting in silent. Kiku felt strange numbness. With his broken leg, he couldn't resist anymore. He was tired of this situation. He had no strength and no hope, even after talk with Gilbert and Arthur. Even, when Ludwig told him to hold on, Japanese couldn't hoped anymore. Ludwig also was drowning in the despair, but he wasn't showing it. Although, the atmosphere in the prison was cold, restless and endlessly sad. They didn't even whining, because they both knew the situation.

Germany put his hands up and started to watch his shaking, wounded palms. He was loosing his clearness of mind, his cold calculation, his self-control as long as he was staying in this place. He wanted desperately to cry, but he still was keeping this inside of him. His poker face was form of defense for his companion. Ludwig knew he had to not break down, because Kiku already had broke down.

"How long it will take?" Germany whispered, slowly rubbing face with his hands, like he was tired. "How long they will let us wait for a rescue?"

Japan didn't respond. He just put his sad gaze on Germany. So sad, that Germany's heart shook harshly with his chest. Suddenly Kiku smiled weakly and asked quietly:

"Can you… sing me something, Ludwig-san? But this time something in Italian?"

"Italian?" Ludwig rose his eyebrows. "I don't know, if I can. I will try." He added with grin.

Kiku smiled once again. Ludwig closed his eyes to bring out from his memory any Italian song, he had heard from Feliciano. Well there was a lot of it and Germany mostly didn't remember lines. He put up his gaze. Weak rays of sun was falling through the small window on the cell floor. Germany smiled to his own thoughts. He remembered clearly one song, he heard really often. It was song, that Feliciano was singing during making pasta in Ludwig's kitchen. Sometimes song lines stack in Germany's head and didn't want to leave.

"Well, let's try it." He whispered and leaned against the wall and started to sing. His voice was sad and quiet, but echo made it a bit louder. Japan was listening carefully and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine cheerful Italy singing it under Neapolitan sun.

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,_

_n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!_

_Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa..._

* * *

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole._

…Italy was singing in his kitchen preparing pasta. Feliciano didn't know, why this song was on his lips in this really bad situation, but he thought, it was probably a matter of long-time habit. Well, he always sang it during making pasta.

_Ma n'atu sole_

_cchiu' bello, oi ne'._

_'o sole mio_

_sta 'nfronte a te!_

_o sole, o sole mio_

_sta 'nfronte a te!_

_sta 'nfronte a te!_

Romano came into kitchen with small bottle in his hand. He stopped, when he saw his younger brother dancing and singing, during cutting out tomatoes and throwing it into big pot. After few seconds of hesitation, South Italy smiled to himself and joined to North Italy with cooking and singing:

_Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,_

_me vene quase 'na malincunia;_

* * *

_sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria_

_quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne._

Germany and Japan forgot about everything around them. They both for this few minutes was outside, with grinned and infectious cheerful Italy. They were in some nice, warm and comfortable place, without guardians and Mysterious Enemy.

* * *

_Ma n'atu sole_

_cchiu' bello, oi ne'._

_'o sole mio_

_sta 'nfronte a te!_

_o sole, o sole mio_

_sta 'nfronte a te!_

North Italy was mixing the pasta in the pot by wooden spoon, when South Italy opened the bottle and discharged there black, thick substance.

"_Sta 'nfronte a teeeee_!" They both sang with opera manner.

Pasta was ready. Now they only had to deliver to United Nations. Both brothers took the pot's ears and rushed into place, where rest nations was waiting.

* * *

"_Arigatou_, Ludwig-san." Japan whispered with shy smile, when Germany ended. He felt a lot better.

"_Nichts zu danken_*, Kiku." Germany said and also smiled. "That was good idea, by the way."

Suddenly they heard the sound of somebody's boots. This sound was too familiar to think it's a rescue. They just listened the echo of steps, which started to become louder and louder. Soon at the bars of their cell was standing Mysterious Enemy.

"Come on, Japan." He said with content voice. "It's time for fun."

Doors opened and Mysterious Enemy came in with two guardians, who rushed to capture Japan, but Germany stood up before them. He widened his arms to block them way. His heart was pounding crazily, when everyone's eyes was staring at him. He even felt Japan's gaze on his own back. His own stare changed immediately from surprise to cold determination.

"Leave him alone."

"I will take only him. You are free from the torture by now." Mysterious Enemy came closer. There was something weird in his voice's tone and in the look of his eyes.

"I won't let you take him." Ludwig said slowly.

"Ludwig-san…" Amazed Kiku whispered.

"Think about it." Their executer continued. "You abandon Japan and you won't be suffer. Oh, I have a proposition. You get out of my way and I set you free."

"I won't let you take him!" Germany screamed. "You won't victimize him! Only over my dead body!"

Mysterious Enemy stepped back. Ludwig stunned, when eyes behind the mask widened, but then changed into more angry expression.

"Fine." He said inexpertly and turned back.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. He was just leaving. Germany was watching, as Mysterious Enemy disappear in the hallway, and couldn't understand it. This guy would rather take them with him. Why he so suddenly surrender?

"Ludwig-san…" Sound of Japan's nervous voice ordered Germany to turn his face in companion's direction.

Kiku was looking at him with mix of surprise and sadness. It seemed he was near to cry. After few seconds he failed with this temptation.

"Ludwig-san, I… I…" He started, but he was too nervous to finish.

"We are allies, Kiku. You would do it for me." Germany said with smile. Japan gazed at him, even more surprised.

"I… I don't know, Ludwig-san." He cried.

"You would, Kiku, you would. Besides," Ludwig kneeled before Kiku. "in this hell we have only each other. If this bastard make us betray each other, then we will loose everything. Our dignity, our friendship and our humanity."

"You're right, Ludwig-san." Kiku answered and nodded. "We must hold together no matter what."

Germany sat on the floor and put his gaze on the window with deep, sad sigh.

Meanwhile United Nations was approaching fortress with big pot of pasta. Nations stopped in the same place, when Feliciano was observing the fortress at the beginning. They were ready to fight and Feliciano was ready to take the pot and run right into main entrance. His heart was shaking, but he wasn't afraid. He was the only one, who could break into fortress. He needed only to convince rest about it.

"Ludwig, Kiku…" He whispered almost soundlessly. "Hold on a little longer. I will save you."

* * *

* You welcome.

BTW - the song is "O sole mio", which means: "Oh, my sun". Please lounch it on iPod or on YouTube and listen, during reading. It make a nice mood.


	6. Itay's weapon

**Man, I finally made it. Chapter was ready two days ago, but something with system was wrong and I couldn't post it, but now here you go - the final chapter of "Italy will save ya". I hope it won't be crappy. And, please - remember about review.**

**Italy's weapon**

"So, Tino," Arthur gave little Fin the pot. "you look pretty harmless. You're perfect for this job"

"But…" Confused Tino started, but Berwald stood before him like he wanted to block Arthur way to Finland.

"N' w'y." He said or rather growled. "Y' w'n't s'nd h'm."

"I've said already, that I will do it." Feliciano sounded serious.

"And we've told you already, that West ordered us not to send you." Gilbert answered.

"Come on, guys." Italy whined. "Only Italian know, how to make everyone eat pasta. I'm good at trade. They will eat it, even if they hate Italian food."

"Sorry," England put his hand on North Italy's shoulder. "but Germany and Japan are right. Sending you to this fortress will be equal with your death. You aren't strong enough to defend yourself, if something would gone wrong. Look," He smiled friendly. "we know, you really want to help them. You've done a lot, believe me, Italy."

Feliciano rolled his gaze from him to earth. Arthur left him and rest of nations started to looking for next candidate for spy. Canada was looking equally harmless as Finland and North Italy. But France, England and America protested right after Prussia had suggested it. Russia wanted to go, but once he felt a knife behind his back, he knew, Belarus won't let him. Once again they all started to argue. Someone was volunteering himself, someone – from care or just saying, that person didn't suited to quest at all – was refusing. Somebody was fighting with somebody else… And Feliciano was watching it all with bitterness. He felt just like during their meeting, when they were preparing the plan. If they didn't want to let him go from the start, why they didn't choose a spy earlier, when Italies were making pasta?

Feliciano looked at fortress and felt like his heart was tighten in his chest. Ludwig and Kiku was waiting there for help. Every lost minute could have fatal effects. England and Prussia's report were clear – Germany and Japan were in serious states. If they stay in this place, they could even… Feliciano widened his eyes, when this thought crossed his mind. No, he can't let them die. And suddenly he made this decision.

He quickly took the pot with pasta, hugged it tightly and – for everyone's surprise - started to ran with it as fast as he could into fortress' direction.

"What are you doing, bloody git?!" England yelled after him.

"Germany will kill us, if you go there!" America added.

"Feliciano, you dumbass! Stop!" Romano screamed angrily.

They were screaming many other things, but he didn't care. He wasn't thinking on it, why they weren't going after him. He was just blindly running to fortress. The memories of Ludwig and Kiku were flowing in his mind chaotically. The moment, when he met Germany, the moment when tall, scary looking man took him out from box for tomatoes and said: _"I have one question to you. Are you descendent of Rome?"_ And then Italy stopped crying and with light smile asked: _"Huh? You know Grandpa Rome? I'm his grandson. I'm silly boy, who likes pasta and pizza…"_. Next was the moment when Feliciano met Kiku, or actually when Ludwig introduced them to each other. Japanese seemed to be really serious, but after few minutes of talk they got along very well. Then he remembered, how he made a Pact of Steel. And – in the end – how after the WW2, they were still meeting with each other, even if Axis wasn't existing any more.

He finally reached the main entrance to his friends' prison. He put the pot on the ground and took a deep breath. His eyes rolled on the top.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" He screamed.

After few seconds he could see heads of ten guardians. Feliciano smiled to himself.

"I'm travelling pasta seller." He tried to sound as innocent as usually, which was hard with his shaking voice, caused by adrenaline. "I heard there are a lot of hungry soldiers out there."

Silence. It seemed that guardians were observing him. Feliciano heard how his heart was pounding crazily in his chest. Please, let it be that he will look as weak as usual. His prayers had been listened, because soon the gate had been opened. Feliciano smiled with relief, took the pot and came inside.

When he was finally there, he had been surrounded by guardians. He frown with fear, but he quickly calmed himself down and wore his usual smile. He had to use all his trade tricks to make them all eat his pasta.

"Come here, come here, dear friends!" He started. His voice was as friendly and enthusiastic as he could manage to make it. "Taste the best pasta from sunny Italia! So hardly working people as you, deserve for five minutes of pleasure." He opened the pot, leaned upon it, took deep breath and said: "Could you feel this aroma?"

"Yummy…" Some guardians whispered with delight. "I want some."

"Yeah, me too."

"You have no plates." Guardian, who seemed to be officer here, said to Italy. "So we have to eat this with fingers?"

"Wait, commander." One of minor soldiers said to him. "We can take the plates from kitchen."

"Good idea." Was commander answer. "Bring them here,"

After few minutes, which made Feliciano nervous, they came back with plates for everyone. Italy started to dish pasta up and soon every guardian in the place (and even some other, who heard about the seller, and came to entry to also eat some pasta) was eating the dish without any manners. Some five minutes later they were sleeping on the floor, because of potion from Romano's mafia. Feliciano started to check their pockets in search of any cell keys. He found only one, inside of commander uniform.

"Well, I guess it must be it. After all, Kiku and Ludwig are only prisoners here."

He hoped all guardians in the fortress were now lying on the floor, but if not, he took the pot with him. Fortunately it was a lot light then in first place.

"Now, where I should go?" He asked himself.

Then he smiled. He remembered Arthur's words that Germany and Japan are kept two floors down. So Italy looked around for any stairs, which was going down. When his gaze stopped on left side, he grinned even wider to himself and looked up.

"I hope, you see me, grandpa."

He dashed in stairs' direction and soon found himself in the completely empty hallway. It was dark and silent. Italy could barely see anything only, because of thin windows and torches, hanged on the black walls. But he soon realized it was absolutely no guardians there. It seemed, he only had to find Germany and Japan. So he started to slowly walking through the hallway and observing every cell, still holding pasta with himself. His heart was pounding like crazy. He knew, he had to be afraid of Mysterious Enemy, but on the other hand – his hope of rescuing Ludwig and Kiku was growing with every minute of walking through the dungeons. And when he finally saw them, he dropped the pot on the floor and quickly rushed to his friends.

Sound of metal pot, dropped on the floor, made both prisoners look at the hallway in search of either Mysterious Enemy, or rescue. They frown with disbelief, when they saw happy Feliciano. And when Italian reached the bars of their cell and grinned to them, Germany hissed:

"What are you doing here, Feliciano? I told them to not send you."

Italy's expression suddenly became serious.

"They were arguing about who should go for too long. And I solved this problem. I'm sorry, Ludwig, but" He smiled. "at least this time I can do something to help you both."

They all stayed in silence for a moment. Germany and Japan was observing with amazement Italy. His gaze was sad for a moment, but then suddenly his usual grin came back to him and he drew out the key from his pocket.

"Don't worry about guards. They're now sleeping. We can easily get out from here. United Nations will take care of you as soon as we will be outside." He was talking to them with excitement, trying with his shaking hand to put the key into keyhole.

"Feliciano, look out!" Germany suddenly screamed.

But it was too late. Italy felt how his head had been unexpectedly hit so hard, that he barely turned himself to his attacker and then he fall on the floor.

"Feliciano-san!" Kiku cried with fear.

His and Ludwig's eyes rolled from their friend to Mysterious Enemy, who was standing upon Italy. Feliciano hardly could put his gaze up. His head was horribly aching and his heart was pounding even quicker then in first time. Pain and fear paralyzed him, when he saw this horrific, laughing eyes behind Venetian mask.

"Well, well, well. Look who'd came here this time. Descendent of Great Rome, Italy."

"Leave him alone!" Ludwig barked, but Mysterious Enemy didn't pay attention on him.

"I know you better, then you think, Italy." He suddenly put his foot up and stood on Feliciano's left hand, crushing few of Italian's bones and making him scream with pain. Then executer took his boot away and hissed with giggle: "Poor, little Italy. You came all the way here, thinking, you can do something; that this time you will be the hero. But you was just fooling yourself." He kicked Feliciano's stomach so hard that Italian hit the bars of cell. Then Mysterious Enemy caught his victim by the collar and put him up, pinning to the cell. "You always were weak. You needed protection of others to survive. And you were so happy with this way of thing." He hit him once again into stomach. Italy choked and from mouth flew on the floor some blood. "So you didn't become stronger even a bit. You grew up into big, useless crybaby." He loosed his caught and just let Feliciano fall on the floor. "You're just worthless, weak coward, Italy."

Feliciano tried not to think about pain. He was shaking and all his body was aching, but he was thinking about what grandpa Rome told him.

_"…Man, that you're talking about, isn't human. You can't defeat him just like that, but you still have good weapon to do it."_

_"Weapon? You mean pasta?"_

_"No. Not pasta, Chibitalia. I meant this."_

Feliciano still couldn't understand what kind of weapon against this terrifying guy, could be his – Italy's – heart. How he supposed to defeat Mysterious Enemy with heart?

Meanwhile Ludwig and Kiku were helplessly watching how his friend was victimized by Mysterious Enemy. They wanted to do something, but they felt useless. They couldn't defend Feliciano. They couldn't stand up and protect him as they were always doing. They could only watch and clenching their fists with hopeless anger. And when Italy landed on the floor before their cell and with a lot of effort put up his shaking head, he smiled to them. Then he pointed up little finger of his healthy, right hand and said:

"I'm… sorry… Ludwig."

Stunned Germany kneeled near him. Only cell bars were separating them from each other. Ludwig remembered the Pact of Steel. He remembered how he and Italy made it. And he felt a lot worse. He could see tears in glassy eyes of his friend.

"I've… I've tried, but I couldn't help you just like you helped me."

"Feliciano…" Ludwig whispered like he was about to cry, but Mysterious Enemy drew out from his belt knife and kneeled beside Italian.

"I will let you live and escape, Italy. I know you want to get away from here, to save your own life. So just leave those two and forget about something like friendship."

"I won't… escape." Was Feliciano's response. "I've came here… to help them… to rescue them. If I… If I now run away, what kind of friend I will be?"

Mysterious Enemy lurched. His eyes widened, but then his balance returned to him and he became angry.

"Die, Italy." Mysterious Enemy said, rising knife to drove it into Feliciano's back.

Italy closed his eyes and prepared himself for death. He knew he failed and he couldn't do anything to change it. He didn't rescued Germany and Japan. He wasn't useful. In the end he was once again worthless, weak, coward, Feliciano Vargas. He could hear the move in the air, when Mysterious Enemy rose his hand upon him and when he cast it down, like a hammer.

But knife didn't drown in the Italian's back, as Feliciano suspected. He was waiting for pain, but he didn't feel it, even after minute. He felt only something wet on his cloth. With fear he slowly turned his gaze and saw knife few inched from his back. The blade of the knife was tightly held by Ludwig's hand. Blood drops was running from finger to Feliciano's cloth.

"I've just realized something." Ludwig started to Mysterious Enemy. "You feed yourself with betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Kiku whispered with disbelief. Ludwig turned his face to him.

"Don't you remember, what he said, when he was practicing 'Toca' on me and you told him to stop?"

_I wonder if you still will be a hero, when you know, that as long as Germany's suffering is extending, your pain isn't experienced by you. And who knows? Maybe if I get tired with him, I'll give up with you?_

"Or when Gilbert and Arthur came to us? What kind of proposition he gave me?"

_I wonder, what would your brother do, if I give him that kind of proposition: I will exchange him for you and England._

"But friendship…" Germany looked back to Mysterious Enemy. "Friendship makes you weak. That's why you left us alone, when I stood for Kiku. And that's why you now feel fragile, when Feliciano refused to you."

"Grandpa said that you aren't human." Italy added. He felt really dizzy from his head wound, but he turned it into Mysterious Enemy's direction. "Before he returned to underworld, he said: 'This demon must be stopped.' Now I understand everything. You are evil spirit, who needs pain and betrayal to stay strong."

"But you lost." Germany smiled, took the knife and threw it away. "We know your weak point and you don't have advantage upon us."

"Yes, I have. I still have enough power to play with all three of you."

"Oh, really?" England asked. "So maybe we should join to game?"

Mysterious Enemy was surrounded by United Nations. Italy smiled to himself and fainted. Mysterious Enemy stood up. His eyes was full of bitterness and anger. Suddenly, in one second, he just disappeared. Nations were stunned for a moment, but when they all saw the conditions of Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano, they decided to help them. Romano rushed to unconscious Feliciano. Gilbert took key, which was lying on the floor. He opened the cell and with help of Vash, Arthur and Yao came inside with first aid.

When Ludwig's hand was been fixing by Vash, he looked at unconscious Feliciano, who was under care of Tino.

"Tell, everything will be OK with him." He suddenly said to Finland, who smiled to him.

"He has broken hand and some really ugly wound on head, but he will be fine." Tino answered.

"He was amazing in this three days." Lithuania, who was fixing Italy's hand, added with light grin. "Brave, demanding and serious. He was determinate to save you, guys."

All nations told Germany and Japan about Italy's plan with pasta and that he was prepared even for lost of his lands to help them. In the end both of them was too shocked and too touched to say anything.

They were silent, when they were transported into ambulances and when they met in one hospital room with still unconscious Italy. All this – pain after tortures, fear, tiredness after three days of no sleep, and information about Feliciano's effort to help them – was spinning in their heads. Now they only needed to rest and to forget about everything. So they fallen asleep and they were sleeping in hospital beds for unknown amount of time.

* * *

Germany was first, who woke up. Room was drowning in the navy blue darkness. From wide windows he could see the metropolis in the midnight lights. Ludwig looked at the bed on his left side, where was lying Feliciano. White bandage around his head and on his left hand was strangely illuminating in the darkness, but he was more focus on Italy's chubby, innocent face with expression of delight. German smiled. He had seen him like that many times, when Italian sneaked to his bed and was dreaming about something nice – about pretty girl, his grandpa or pasta. And this time Germany thought that Italy deserved for any kind of beautiful dream after all what he had done.

Ludwig observed slumbering Feliciano and still was amazed by Italian's determination. He felt like he was about to cry in happiness. Italy was his friend, he always knew it, but this time Germany was feeling bond between himself and Italy more, then anytime before. He wasn't sure how many of his "friends" would do the same thing as this little Italian, but there was no doubt about Feliciano's loyalty. And Ludwig was endlessly happy that he met him this one beautiful day during World War I. He wanted to say many things to his friend, when little Feliciano finally wake up. He wanted to show him all his gratefulness, all his happiness.

"Ludwig-san…" Soft whisper ordered Germany to turn his gaze to his right side, where was lying Japan. When he finally done it, Kiku said: "How long you doesn't sleep?"

"Not too long. I've woke up few minutes ago. And you?"

"One minute ago." Japanese answered and rolled his eyes to his leg, hanged on a sling.

"Kiku, are you OK?" Germany's voice was full of worry. Japan once again looked at him and smiled lightly.

"I'm fine, Ludwig-san. Everything is OK." Suddenly his eyes changed into sadder gaze and he added: "Ludwig-san, do you think this monster can return?"

"Even so, we have good weapon against him. Next time he won't take us so easily."

There was silence between them. They both didn't looked at each other and rather drown in their memories from fortress. Germany let tears drop on sheet of his hospital bed. He remembered all this times, when he wanted to sober, but he had to stay strong for Japan. He covered his eyes in hands and started to rub it, like he was cleaning his face with water. But noises of sobs could be easily heard.

And suddenly Ludwig felt someone's arms, hugging him in tight, warm embrace. Even if his vision was blurred by tears, he knew who was holding him so kindly. Smell and feeling of this person's arms was too familiar to mistake it with someone else. He was held like that repeatedly, sometimes even against his will, but now… Now Germany buried in Italy's hug with relief.

"If it will make you feel better," Feliciano whispered to his ear. "you can tell me everything or not, Ludwig. I won't be insisting."

So Ludwig didn't said anything. He just cried, really long in Feliciano's arms, until he felt that he can't shed any more tears. His heart was light and peaceful again. Then he tenderly broke the hug and looked at Feliciano, who wore his usual goofy smile.

But then they both gazed at Kiku. They nodded to each other and Ludwig got out from bed. Because Italy seemed to be still a bit dizzy, Germany helped him walk to Japan, who looked surprised that they were directing to him. When they both finally was at Kiku's bed and he saw their grinned faces, he felt a little nervous. And when they caught him in their embraces, he felt a mix of embarrassment, lack of breath, pain in the wounds from needles, and – warmth. His cheeks had been covered with blush. Japan wanted to scream at them and broke this hug, but he hadn't done it. Somewhere in the back of head he was happy, that he had been hugged, especially by those two.

"Good to have you again, Feliciano-san." He said to Italy.

"Yeah." Germany agreed. "You don't even know, how much we missed you."

"I also missed you, guys." Italy answered and looked on both of his friends. For a moment he seemed to be bothered by something, but then he grinned and said with his usual enthusiasm: "Hey, how about pasta on tomorrow's breakfast?"

And he – just like that – broke from mass hug and ran to entrance. Japan and Germany stared at him with disbelief.

"I will ask in the kitchen, if they could make it for us." He reached the door and opened it.

"Feliciano, wait!" Germany called after him, but Italy was already in the hallway.

For a few seconds Ludwig and Kiku were glaring at each other, but then they started to laugh so hardly, that probably they woke up whole hospital. When they finally stopped, Japan was first to speak:

"We have really weird friend, Ludwig-san."

"Yeah, but we are damn lucky, Kiku." Germany said with smile.


End file.
